Baby Troubles
by AliceTonksHPJ
Summary: It was a one night stand, they didn't know each other. And Annabeth didn't want to keep it. So she gave it to Percy. Will the baby be able to unite two hearts or will will they suffer in vain? "They fell asleep in his office and gods, did they match the "No DNA test required' posts."
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer: I don't own.**

**Hospital**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"You have got a beautiful baby boy, miss," the nurse handed her the babe.

Annabeth took the baby in her arms and her heart melted. She cradled her hand under his body and noticed his features. His green eyes had a stark contrast against his black hair. His chubby smiling face with dimples warmed her heart. Wrapped in a simple white cloth, his eyes, outlined with thick eyelashes, shone with a sparkle, with curiosity. It was just so...beautiful and _hers'_.

Looking at her baby's face was heart warming but still it held a certain amount of remorse. He was an exact replica of his father as far as she could see and it wasn't _a face she wanted to see anytime soon._

But she decided, then and there, that she would keep her little angel where she could watch him.

.

.

.

Percy Jackson sat quietly outside the delivery room, his head in his hands. He just had a glimpse of his own blood baby and maybe it was the first and the last time.

He stood up as the nurse brought her back to her mom and he noticed his baby's eyes following him. One couldn't simply know how attached one feels to one's own blood and bones. He so wanted that baby for himself, to wake up to his angelic face and hear him call him _dad _or _papa _or daddy or anything.

He didn't want to cry right now, if ever, and certainly not in the middle of a busy hospital, though of course it wouldn't be anything out of ordinary.

And why was he crying? Really all of it was complicated so let's just start from the beginning, a short recap.

.

.

.

"Perce, loosen up," Percy's cousin Thalia Grace said, taking a drink herself and asking for another for Percy.

"No, Thalia, it's fine, I am doing great right here," Percy explained.

"No, there's no way I am letting you waste an entire evening. You have come to a party, your after college party, the last party with this crowd, and being the greatest sister ever I, Thalia Grace vow to not let you waste your entire. Who knows you may be cribbing for this your entire rest of your life. Think about that."

If you think she is weird, we all are in full agreement.

"But coming to a party is a waste of time in itself. I thought mom told you about that."

"But once in a while it's necessary. Just listen bro, follow me, loosen up, chillax, and maybe you will get lucky tonight."

Percy's cheeks turned hot. He simply replied with a, "No thanks! I rather die tonight." What's it with family members, always ready to embarrass family members. Now, that' a valid reason for blocking certain people on FB.

"Uh-huh...nope, not happening," she took two steps forward then turned her face to give a mischievous wink, "Just wait and watch, young brother. You are going to have a night you won't remember."

And all that was going through Percy's head was: _Isn't that a Ke$ha lyrics?_

Thalia called out to her best friend, Annabeth, real loud. That was the moment he knew exactly what Thalia wanted. But he still couldn't do anything.

So Annabeth Chase presented herself, dressed in a glittery dress, looking absolutely stunning, giddy and giggling true to the alcohol consumption. She hugged his cousin, "Hey! What's up? How come you are late? I was waiting for you?"

"Oh nothing just a family problem," giving a slight unnoticeable gesture towards Percy, "I was just going to find Nico."

"Aww... you don't want to spend time with me?" Said the overly bubbly girl.

Thalia giggled, "And I wanted to ask of you a favour. See this one, he's Percy Jackson, he's my cousin and he wants to have a night out, but the catch," Thalia had turned into some girly monster. Twirling her hair, crouching slightly low to express enthusiasm, waving her hands, the sorts, "He is shy. So, willing?"

"Anything for you Thals," Annabeth walked towards Percy. He turned really self-conscious and tried to find an escape route. He shot a furtive glance at Thalia who just winked in return.

"If I lose my job, you would be blamed," he shouted at Thalia.

He turned back to look at Annabeth. Gods, he thought, why did she have to look like a predator?

And another thing. That girl, Annabeth Chase, with her angelic looks, was a player and dare he say it, sort of a *hore.

He gulped, "Nah! She doesn't mean me. See there, the guy in the blue jeans, that's who she told you about." And maybe she would have believed him if he was not shaking terribly. Thalia, he mentally told her, I am going to kill ya.

"Oh trash," the way she said, it made him feel like Harry and her, Rita Skeeter. She came really close and filled his throat with the drink Thalia had handed him, holding his jaw open forcefully.

That thing, whatever it was, had the same effect as the Lotus Flower in Lotus Casino.

And maybe you get the idea of the rest of his night.

.

.

.

Something so clichéd had now become his life.

.

.

.

For a whole of the first six months, she managed, she tolerated, but her strength was waning. Waking up at 3 p.m. every day without any sick leave was tiring. But she loved her child, Noah, she had named him, so she went out of her way. But her family didn't support her.

If you thought Annabeth's life was worse before, you can't imagine what it is like now. Nope, her parents didn't abandon her, nor force her into leaving their house. In fact they even paid for the baby and gave her money. But the way his father turned up his nose at the sight of her or her baby, made her blood boil. She wanted to scream back at him, to tell that he wasn't any better than she was. Susan, her stepmother, was sympathetic but didn't go against her father; after all she didn't want to wreak her house. And the twins, they liked to play with her baby and really, that was the only time she could relax. She trusted the twins enough to give her baby.

But she had had enough.

No she loved her angel; but it was just too much. She had turned 23 just months ago, she had finished college but she wanted to study more. It was her dream to become a world famous architect and further studies would help her achieve that. Yeah, yes she still went to the classes, further studies if you want, but with added pressure of Noah, she was going mad.

So with a heavy heart she decided one thing. Maybe it was for the better, maybe it was a mistake. But she knew that she was proud and greedy enough to sacrifice her son. Anyhow, it would be a mistake both ways.

...

She turned up on that fateful day at Percy Jackson's apartment with her sleeping little baby Noah wrapped up beautifully in her arms.

...

**Percy Jackson Apartment**

"Yes mom, I'm fine. And you called this morning. Anyways mom, I think someone's on the door. Hold on. A sec."

Percy walked towards the door and when he opened it, was met with a sight he never thought possible.

"Oh, um...hello. Um... come in?" he stuttered.

Annabeth looked at him coldly and he couldn't help but wonder how changed she looked. Her eyes had lost that bubbly vibe, her stare cold and harsh. He didn't know why she was here and he sure wasn't expecting anything from her. So, yes he was kind of surprised when words came tubling out of her cheeks.

"So this is your baby," she said pointing to my baby, "and you keep it with yourself," and she trusted the baby to him (which was quite difficult since he was holding the phone with one and adjusting the boy on the other).

To say he was shocked would be an understatement.

The moment the boy landed in his arm, his eyes fluttered open. They were so bright, like his, that they kind of had a staring contest.

Maybe he accidently pressed the loudspeaker button but Sally's voice rang out, "What just happened, Percy?"

"In think I just got a baby."

**A/N: Ok? **

**REVIEW as much as you can.**


	2. Chapter 2

_love you guys_


	3. Chapter 3

**Still Struggling, But I Found Love**

**$!$**

**Rewinding a bit**

**Percy**

I knew it was a mistake. There was a voice at the back of my head reminding me that I was going to get in some deep stuff.

And no, I wasn't dealing with drugs. I was fucking Annabeth Chase. And that was very bad decision on my part.

When did I meet her? Just a couple hours back; and since then I have regretted every step.

**2 months later**

My life changed on this particularly bright and sunny day. I just woke up (it was eleven, but a Sunday) and was making myself some cereal when the doorbell rang. I was not expecting it, and I kind of didn't want to open the door but when I did I was face-to-face with a 24 year old, harassed looking Annabeth. Yeah, I kind of didn't recognise her after so long but I figured it out pretty quick.

"Um, hey? What are you doing here?" I didn't mean to be rude, but I was impulsive.

"You! What is your fucking problem? Can you not do one thing right? You fucking bastard! You complete moron! What have I ever done to you? Can't you put a condom right?"

I just kind of stared at her red swollen eyes, puffy lips, red cheeks, furious eyes trying the kill me and felt stupid holding a bowl and wearing Pokémon pyjamas.

"Want some cereal?" I asked dumbly.

She stared at me. "You fucking moron! Do you think this is a joke? Get me some water!"

I scrambled and quickly did so. After we had all calmed down a little bit, she started:

"For a few weeks, I had been suspicious and so finally, yesterday I went and bought a test. Turns out I was right, and since you are the only person I have had sex with," she trailed off.

"You are saying you are preg-"

"Don't. Say. The word!

**Leave a comment!**


End file.
